1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display, and more particularly, to a real-time automatic white balance method of a display.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, red, green, and blue light emitting diodes (LEDs) are mostly adopted as the light sources of displays (for example, projection displays) in order to achieve a high color rendering index (CRI) and a high color diversity. Because three different colors of LEDs are adopted, a greater color variability is achieved compared to that by a single color of LEDs. Thereby, the colors of the red, green, and blue LEDs should be calibrated. Namely, the red, green, and blue LEDs should be white balanced. In particular, because the wavelength and brightness of a LED change along with the temperature, a feedback system is required for automatically compensating the white balance of the LED in real time.